


Siblings

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, reblog, sister!Gamora, sister!Nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: “Imagine being siblings with Gamora and Nebula” by @omgopalsapphire (tumblr)





	Siblings

You had gotten a video message from one of your siblings, Gamora who had told you that she and Nebula were going to be on a planet for a couple of days with her crew members while they tried to sort something out, you decided that since they were on the same planet as you for once and both at the same time you should stop by and check in on them, after all you had left them with Thanos, the person who acted as the worst father figure for the three of you for years.

That, of course, was until you had enough of the way he had been treating the three of you. You had tried to convince Nebula and Gamora to leave him with you but at the time they wouldn’t, couldn’t even. You were always worried that your sisters hated you for leaving them with Thanos and if they did they didn’t show it, not like the hate that they showed towards each other whenever they were around each other.

You were apprehensive as you walked through the open glass doors of the bar, bright neon purple and blue lights flashed and buzzed, barely audible over the loud music blaring, the place was packed and chatter filled the air, mixing with the music. You could feel the pulse of the music in your chest as you walked through the busy, weaving through the crowds and clumps of people, all while turning your head, your eyes scanning the bar as you tried to find your siblings and their friends.

You knew where they would be, you had asked Nebula, not that you gave her a reason as to why you wanted to know, you wanted to keep it a secret and surprise them - although you suspected that she had already figured it out.

It wasn’t until you spotted the familiar blue of Nebula’s head and the lights bouncing off of the metal plate that ran along the top her head did you find them, a soft smile spreading across your face as you shuffled and weaved your way through the obnoxiously loud crowd to the table that the large group is sitting at and by the looks of it they were having a laugh about something.

You were happy that your sisters were having fun. They deserved it after all of the things they had been through.

“There you are!” You spoke loudly over the music, dropping your hands down onto a shoulder of each sister. Nebula simply turned her head, looking over her shoulder towards you, Gamora meanwhile shifted in the chair to face you. For a moment they didn’t say anything, neither making a move as they stared at you quietly for what felt like the longest time.

Dropping your hands to your side as you stood there quietly, offering a nervous smile as you waited for them to say something or at the very least do something.

“[Y/N]?” Gamora asked loudly, you gave a nod of your head in return as your smiled widened.   
“What the hell are you doing here?!” Nebula asked, both her and Gamora pushing themselves up from the chairs they sat on.

“Well, I thought that since you’re both here it would be a good time to surprise and to spend time with my sisters” you grinned, Nebula pulling you into a tight and warm hug, which you returned, gently wrapping your arms around her, your eyes meeting Gamora’s, making a small gesture with your hand she stepped closer to you both of her arms encasing you both.

“I’ve missed you” Gamora muttered out in your ear, “I missed you both so much,” you sighed out, relieved to finally see them again, it’s been so long and with only video messages to go on you were starting to feel as if the three of you were drifting apart.

“I didn’t say anything” Nebula laughed out, a mechanical chuckle reaching your ears. “You didn’t need to,” you responded taking a step away from them both Nebula and Gamora dropping their hands to their side. “Come and sit down, join us,” they said in unison, sharing a look with each other before looking back to the small group sat around the table, you looked at all of the taken seats, taking an empty seat from a table next to you, you placed it between Gamora and Nebula’s.

“So…” You trailed off awkwardly as everyone at the table stared at you. “Let me introduce you,” Gamora said, shifting on the chair, leaning forwards her elbows going to the sticky table in front of you.

“That’s Groot and Rocket” she said as she pointed towards the tall tree and the raccoon, you nodded your head them slightly, offering a slight smile, only to get a small wave of a paw from Rocket and a “I am Groot” from the tall tree. “Then its Mantis and Drax” Nebula chipped in, gesturing a hand towards them, “and finally, there’s Peter,” Gamora finished, nodding her head towards Peter.

You eyed them all carefully, taking in their features so that you could at least try and remember them when or if you met them again. “It’s nice to meet my sister’s friends, finally.”

“You… Never told us that you had another sibling” Peter spoke up from where he sat, playing with a half empty bottle as he eyed you. Nebula narrowed her eyes at him, leaning back in the chair she sat on.

“It’s not as like we wanted them to get involved in… Certain things.” Gamora responded, almost defensively. Pressing your lips together your eyes darted between them, “or” you started in a quiet voice, “it’s because I left them with Thanos and didn’t try to convince them to leave when I first tried to get them to leave” you notified their friends, shrugging your shoulders.

“No!” Nebula and Gamora snapped at the same time, both nudging you with their elbows. Hissing you shot them a glare, “that’s not true, well they did leave us and we did say no to leaving with them” Gamora said, looking at Nebula for help, “but we thought it best they have a normal life. Or as much as one as they could anyway,” she finished for her sister.

“We love [Y/N] and we’d do anything to keep them safe” Nebula clarified.

“You know,” Rocket said, pushing the bottle away from himself as he leaned forward, now changing the subject, “I sometimes wonder what its like to have these two as sisters.” Your brows shot up at his words, a smirk twitching at the corner of your lips, looking out of the corner of your eyes slyly.

“Tiresome” you chuckled.  
“Hey!” Gamora yelled, slapping her hand against the table.   
“We were though” Nebula chimed in, “remember the arguments we would get into?”

“How could I forget” Gamora breathed out, you shook your head, slouching down in the chair, “I love them none the less,” you commented.

“Do you have any stories about them?” Mantis asked curiously, “loads,” you responded,“care to tell us some?” Drax asked, tipping his head to the side, “I’d love too.” Both Nebula and Gamora share a look of terror, unsure on what stories you were about to divulge their friends with.


End file.
